vescrutiasitefandomcom-20200216-history
Mahk-X (Kham)
Mahk-X is a highly renowned shinobi of the ninja universe he is the father of Tajsa, godfather of Kayla, and the husband of the earth goddess Gaia. He is currently residing Kage of the Twilight Village. Appearance Mahk-X often wears his Organization 13 cloak, which is the only piece of clothing he ever wears outside of a pair of black shorts that are under his cloak. His entire body is coated in silver diamond due to his vast amount of cosmic exposure. He resembles the silver surfer but his body is a lot less shiny and metallic looking since the silver diamond on Mahk-X's body is as soft as skin, but when manifested earth it has been called one of the hardest, and sharpest physical substances in the universe. Mahk-X's hood of his cloak often covers his entire face leaving his diamond eyes to glow from within the cloak. The cloak dawned the appearance that could intimidate his enemies the most which is Mahk-X's preferred method of psychological warfare. Personality Mahk-X's personalty depends on who is talking, since the real Mahk-X is constantly observing the earths events from the top of the world in the Sanctum Sanctorium he uses a wide array of clones to do his bidding from afar. These clones are often sarcastic short spoken and mean to friends, but the uni-mind that sits on the throne in the Sanctum is rather nice and sympathetic to those who is loves and cares about. When a clone of Mahk-X sent Atra, Tajsa and Aizu on a mission for him to the Sanctum they were floored by this personality of the Uni-mind. Mahk-X is a special kind of nobody, when Gaia gathered the pieces of his heart before he turned into one due to his death at the hands of Xemnas he still had emotion and feeling, but now those are slowly dwindling away and the uni-mind is slowly beginning to act like that of the clones due to his emotional loss. When his friend Jace died at the hands of Unicron he could only say "Oh Well" to the matter, but he can always return home and love his wife and child to the highest degree. His face is often void of emotion off the battlefield. However, when he is around his daughter, wife or close friends he tends to act like his old self. The only ones who can comprehend this phenomena are few, which is why Mahk-X is such a complicated individual. When Mahk-X fights the only emotion he is more than likely capable of displaying is anger, using his frustration to fuel his massive strength for his most devastating attacks. History Mahk-X, like the other comrades of the Trinity had a terrible childhood. entire village as was destined, the guards and clansmen were easily overwhelmed by this teenage titan fueled by rage and hatred. Eventually every last member of his clan was dead, and the only one who stood in Kham's way was his father, Kham struck him down without hesitation and wandered the earth for years without purpose training and living off the land. It was destined for him to be the host of the earth goddess Gaia, as such his wandering led him to Tarturus the end of the earth and the entry point to the Realm of Darkness. Here Gaia was held prisoner and Kham pledged his life to the woman who sealed herself within Kham. When this occurred a transformation a happened, Kham's skeleton and left arm became diamond and his eyes transformed as well. His true Kekkei Genkai had been awakened, and it felt like the planet itself was speaking to him. Kham and Gaia traveled the world defeating foes and he invented his own style of fighting to maximize his strength and earth style. Kham is known far and wide as the "earths advocate" Kham soon found The Village Hidden in the Abyss where he was given the title of jounin but quickly demonstrated his power to Ace Uchiha and became a Legendary Sannin. He was equal to his counterpart Zero Venkage, ever since then the three have been friends. Along the way in his Shinobi journey Kham befriended many people, he stumbled upon a lucario of whom he nicknamed luke. They both exchanged fighting style secrets and have been comrades ever since his upbringing. Throughout Kham's time as the Earth's Advocate he found the Master of the Earth, who told Kham that there were other beings like The Master that were the masters of other planets. Those were the chosen defenders of those planets, Kham wished to become a master of Earth as was destined by Gaia. The Master is a being of cosmic power that taught Kham most of all he knows his age is unknown but takes the form of a wise old man. Ever since he found him in the Sanctum Sanctorium he trained under him for a long period of time through his days as being the Kage of the Nightmare. When the threat from organization 13 came to the nightmare Kham fought the superior Xemnas. He perished in battle and pledged his heart to darkness, Gaia scrambled to collect pieces of his heart while Kham was dying but he was reborn as the nobody Mahk-X, Xemnas gave Kham this name when Xemnas used him to fight against his friends. Gaia layed dormant within him but soon snapped him out of the emotionless days by infusing his heart with his body, somehow he became a nobody but over the years his soul has begun to fade away into the nothingness that he is destined to become. Soon he pledged his love to Gaia, the two are practicaly soulmates and stay in his house floating above the earth ever watching. Lucario, while training with Kham duplicated his aura and fused it into a carbon copy that sits on the throne in the Sanctum Sanctorium. Kham killed The Master and stole his abillity to use the Power Cosmic. Now Kham is wondering how long it will take until his heart perishes into nothingness, he wonderes when he will become a full nobody and lack emotion like all the other nobodies he faced. Life Changing Events The Four Horsemen Invasion Mahk-X was known as Kham at the time, he played an active role when the Four Horsemen invaded the Abyss Village at the command of Death. He fought Famine along with Noir Uchiha after witnessing Noir loose his masculinity to an anal probing of a thorn whip by Famine. They both teamed up and defeated her with relative ease after she was through playing around. Kham then journeyed to the Vally of the End with his comrades to fight death, the battle was long and hard until Kham unleashed his Ragnarok ability and used his Seismic Finger technique, Death emerged unscathed but recognized the Abyss as a dominate ninja power and warped the group back to the gates of their village. Xotiel's Demise When Zero Venkage was fighting L, L obtained the upper hand and dealt some very serious injuries to him. Kham came to Zero's aide and taunted L to summon Xotiel, which was L's guardian angel who he pledged to kill for some unkown reason. L, who was recuperating from injuries from Zero fought against Xotiel out of blind fury and rage. Kham and Zero banded together to eliminate Xotiel and L at once. It was Kham and Zero versus L versus Xotiel, the battle was long and climactic until Xotiel took them to a mystical place called Eden so that they cannot be interrupted by onlookers, anyone other than the individuals inside could enter and exit freely. Kham, using his tactful mind threw L outside of Eden and changed his carbon structure to that of Abari Uchiha, when L attempted to enter again he was vaporized in the worst fashion.The fight then continued bewteen Kham, Zero and Xotiel the latter of whom decided to attempt to end the two quickly with various powers obtained from on high, Kham decided to absorb Zero's DNA and use a fusion technique creating Kero, a being of supernatural power beyond undersatnding. The battle between Kero and Xotiel seemed to go nowhere, it seemed that the two were evenly matched, until Kero began goofing around showing that Kham was the dominant person in the technique, the battle ended when Xotiel decided to shrink down to microscopic sizes and enter Kero's body, he then attempted to make Kero mentally retarded. Little did Xotiel know, that inside of Kero was Hyozanryo and Gaia who was keeping Xotiel's powers at bay. Kero took this chance to crush Xotiel into a singularity and seal him inside of a puppet. The location of the puppet is unknown to anyone but Kham. The Coup D'etat The two Sannin, Zero and Kham felt as if the Kage of the Abyss village Ace Uchiha was being a tyrant and undeserving of his rule. As such they banded a young Aeon Revorse, Vash Stienguard and Shiro Kazuma to rebel in a violent frenzy. This whole affair was supposed to go about peacefully but Kham constructed an army of 34,000 copies of himself to reduce the village to rubble which was done in a matter of minutes. Individuals like Hosaki and others were killed in the process. Eventually out came Ace with a horde of random ANBU who he sent at Kham. Kham used his greatest impact technique on one and he flew into the horde of the others destroying them. A series of fights broke out amongst the ranks of the individuals, Vash fought Aeon while Mikaeda fought Kham. Zero came and fought Ace and forced Kham to fuse with him creating Zam, a being of super speed and strength. Zam vanquished the reaming members of the village and fought Ace to a standstill. Kham broke free of the fusion and him along with Zero, and his friends took off to start the Nightmare Village. Attack from Organization 13 Mahk-X organized the assault on the Castle that Never Was, he decided to fight Xemnas himself while the other Nightmare Shinobi fight against the lesser members. Kham fought Xemnas and exchanged blow after blow until Xemnas was through playing aruond. He encased himself in a dome of crystal like energy that shot lasers around it at a speed near that of light. Kham decided to take a risk and land a final blow against The Superior, he dodged in between the lasers and used his Global Fist to break the barrier and land a punch on Xemnas who emerged unscathed. Xemnas then vaporized Kham, during his death Gaia scrambled to gather fragments of Kham's heart so that he wouldn't become a heartless. Kham, being an individual of strong will became a nobody instead with a detached heart and took the name Mahk-X that Xemnas gave to him. Xemnas intended on using Mahk-X to destroy his friends who came to his aide, but Kham complying was only a ploy to trick Xemnas and catch him off guard. Eventually Mahk-X and his friends defeated Xemnas and ZK absorbed the remaining fragments of Kingdom Hearts. Kotonryu Attacks the Village Mahk-X along with Zeik Hellagate and others fought Kotonryu to get ZK back. When Kotonryu first lashed out after ZK killed L for the third time, Mahk-X and others fought the mighty dragon lord to no avail. Later Kotonryu stormed Castle Oblivion Kham met him with his Groudon, the battle that ensued involved Kotonryo piledriving Groudon into the earths core where Mahk-X was charging his Molten World Breaker, Kotonryu attempted to engage Mahk-X close range until he fired his Gaia cannon instead Kotonryu escaped without any major dmage. Mahk-X then spoke with Gatomon and Arcana to organize an attack plan to remove the lunar eclipse to awaken Hyozanryu. Around this time, Kotonryu unleashed his dark cloud soldiers to swarm the village and remove any threats. Mahk-X fought Vlalen and vanquished him quickly with his Gaia Cannon technique. After the Dark Cloud Soldiers were defeated Mahk-X and team stormed the world that never was where the final battle between Kotonryu and the Village was about to start, Mahk-X told the others to stand back while he fused with his Groudon to engage the dragon god. Kotonryu shrank to a more versatile form but quickly returned to normal size when Mahk-X gained the upper hand, Kotonryu then attempted to drop the moon upon the village but Mahk-X used the Unstoppable Giga Force to punch the moon back into space and awaken Hyozanryu within ZK. Mahk-X and ZK used their Bankai's and defeated Kotonryu with little effort when Hyozanryu was awakened. Becoming The Master A couple years after Kotonryu decimated the village Mahk-X journeyed to the Sanctum Sanctorium to train with the Master once more. Here the master told him that it was about time that he retired from being the master of the earth and he was looking for a worthy apprentice, he then told Kham that he was not worthy of the job for reasons unknown. Kham was mad and engaged the Master in a loosing fight which ended up destroying the north pole where the master resides in a epic blast of cosmic energy versus a global fist. Once the Sanctum was destroyed, the Master was severely weakened and Kham had the upper hand. He engaged his bankai and attempted to best the Master, but he was still fighting a loosing battle, the Master struck Kham with a bolt of cosmic energy that threatened to take his life once more, as Kham plummeted to the depths of the sea he used a technique that he created called the Absolute Trigger. This technique expelled all the users energy in a force that transformed them, Kham called his transformation the Giga Trigger. He then engaged the Master once more and overwhelmed him with his superior strength. Upon dying, the Master told Kham that he will never be able to become the man that he was. Angrily, Kham broke the Master down and absorbed his DNA and turned his half diamond body into a full silver coating that felt just like skin. The Master manifested himself in Khams body in a similar fashion that Gaia did and trained Mahk-X for a span of ten years to gain an understanding of his cosmic obtained power. Upon return to the Nightmare he used his abilities to reach into the time stream and extract Gaia's body to revive her outside of himself. Upon leaving Kham's body his true power was released, it seemed that Gaia was sealing his full potential. But now with Gaia outside of him the two can live a happy life together as husband and wife. Kham reconstructed the Sanctum and sat down upon it, he then activated his cosmic abilities and activated the golems he used to destroy the Abyss, these would be his 34,000 clones that he would use to carry out his bidding from here on out. Above the Sanctum is his House where his wife Gaia resides along with his Pokemon. Chase Young's Assault During the majority of Chase Young's Assault on the planet Mahk-X deactivated his clones and was away on training with the Master of the Sanctum. It was not until he returned that he challenged Chase Young and defeated him swiftly, it was unfortunate that Chase Young was a functioning android. A Request to Aries Mahk-X and Gaia lived a wonderfully happy life for years on end. It was a hidden passion of Mahk-X's to have a child with his wife, so he decided to ask Gaia the question of how come she never thought about it. Gaia shrinked away from the answer, but Kham rudely used his mental abilities to read Gaia's mind and figure out that goddesses cannot have children with mortal men. Gaia took Kham's mental prodding as a rude display of flaunting his power and lashed out upon Kham. Kham hates fighting women and attempted to defend himself from the onslaught of his wife, the fight between the two caused earthquakes across the planet and killed several thousand people. But in the end Kham apologized and explained to her that he just wanted to have a baby girl. Gaia informed him that he had to journey to Aries in order for them to resolve this conflict, Kham hated hearing the name Aires because Gaia and Aires were ex-lovers. The fact that he actually got to see him was going to be a hidden joy of his. When they arrived in his chambers Gaia politely asked Kham to not come off as hostile, Kham did the exact opposite and engaged Aries' crimson guard destroying all who got in his way until he reached Aries' chambers. Here he sat massively on a throne, Kham and Gaia were no larger than his pinky toe nail. Aries recognized the energies of Gaia and asked her what she wanted in a harsh tone, Gaia expressed that she waned to procreated with Kham. Aries laughed and took this as her breaking the godly code. As such she would have her immortality stripped from her, Aries shrunk down to size and whisked Gaia away towards his chambers, who knows what his real intentions were. Mahk-X was furious and engaged Aries in an impressive display of power, Aries had the upper hand for the majority of the fight until he gave Mahk-X an ultimatum, he lunged with his blades towards Kham's body, Kham took the blades through his body and used his Mahk fist technique and beat Aries senseless. He threatened him to continue with the beating if he did not allow Gaia to have children. Aries surrendered and told Kham that he would have effortlessly won if he did not reduce his power to shrink. Mahk-X scoffed and journeyed back to the Nightmare village and procured a lecture with Gaia along the way. When they returned Gaia was pregnant moments later. This pregnancy was not an enjoyable experience in the House of X, Girr, Luke and others often were beaten in an angry rage by Gaia's mood swings. But eventually the time came when Gaia was in labor, Kham froze time and extracted the baby's DNA and Aura with Luke and recreated it out of Gaia's body. Kay-no was there to witness the birth just in case if things went wrong. Since Gaia is independent of time she was enduring all the pain of the process, but survived anyway. The daughter was named Tajsa. Betrayal Around the time Mahk-X was coming along great with his cosmic abilities, Zeik and ZK believed that he was getting to strong for his own good. So they devised a plan to strip him of his cosmic power by fighting him in an all out battle. The fight began like a free for all between Shiro Kazuma, Mahk-X, Zeik and ZK. Shiro was quickly outmatched and decided to observe the fight, eventually Mahk-X retreated to the earth's core to prep his world breaker. ZK who obtained various Shen gon wu abilities warped off the planet to look at the result, Zeik followed. Mahk-X knew that the world breaker served no purpose in space so he decided to bring the world breaker to them. He triggered, and connected the World Breaker arms to his body creating the Absolute World Breaker. In order to keep in power ZK matched the transformation with his dual-dragon mode unleashing a perfect synthesis of Kotonryu and Hyozanryu, he also turned the moon into a pair of twin swords that he fought against Mahk-X with. Zeik used his infectious makai chakra to turn the sun into a blade, he also used his oblivion trigger. To fulfill his protective duties to the planet Mahk-X opened a rift in space and time where the three can fight to their hearts content. Mahk-X was holding his own rather well until he had the chance to strike the finishing blow against ZK, he had him frozen in time aiming to crush him to smithereens, but he froze. This millisecond interval was enough time for ZK and Zeik to attempt to extract his cosmic power. To their demise they did not know how to exactly rid him of his powers, Mahk-X took this as a sign of treason and was offered to join the twilight village led by Hisoka Yuudai. Mahk-X hated Hisoka, but he pledged that he would return the favor to Zeik and ZK, so he warped him and his family to the Twilight Village, where he would raise his daughter and construct Unicron, the weapon that he would use to destroy them. Return to Vescrutia While Mahk-X was away Zeik and ZK renamed the planet Vescrutia. Eventually Mahk-X returned after he sent his team of Atra, Tajsa and Ken to the ends of the earth to link the universes via an interdimensional portal. He had them do this so that he could bring his weapon, Unicron, to the universe. He talked with Gaia afterward and she urged him that revenge was not the way. He conceded to his love and sealed Unicron in a self made dimension called the Negaverse. Before coming back to Vescrutia his daughter asked him if it was ok for her to go play bad-guy, she was referring to the rebel group that Aizu Uchiha created to create a new world. Mahk-X consented and to his dismay the group robbed two specific artifacts from the Sanctum Sanctorium a week later. He attempted to strike back at Atra, Tajsa and Aizu but they escaped to Vescrutia where they would gather more memebers and form Zetsumei. Mahk-X decided that it was time for him to return to Vescrutia. Zetsumei Threatens the Planet Back on Vescrutia he lived his life as he normally did, being the Master of the planet. Eventually Hisoka died at the hands of Shinta Urashura so he was appointed Kage by the villages members. He hated the job, but he gathered Hisoka's essence and fused it with himself transforming him to a cosmic god of epic proportions. With this power he constructed a correctional facility and placed in it criminals from all over the cosmos, he also took it upon himself to deal with this Zetsumei threat personally so he along with Cross began constructing a countermeasure to the eminent threat. While fused the inner Hisoka lashed out when he was conversing with Aeon Revorse, this resulted in Hisoka seizing control of the body and using the Gear Third technique, this caused Mahk-X's body to deflate and compact all of the cosmic power within causing it to paradox with the space time continuum turning him into a child. Along with this transformation went some of his important memories and powers. Zetsumei saw this as an opening and launched a two front assualt upon his house and the correctional facility, their targets were those of ample power to feed to Unicron. Luke, Kay-no and his pokemon were left to defend his home, while Mahk-X and Jace fought at the correctional facility. Both battles ended up in losses, however the battle at the correctional facility manifested a cosmic phenomena. Mahk-X researched his body prior to the Hisoka take over, and every now and then his body would rupture causing him to switch places with the 40 year old Mahk-X in the future. This proved advantageous to him when he was fighting at the correctional facility but the transformation did not last long enough to kill any members of Zetsumei. Mahk-X took the loss very hard and predicted that the next time he would be back to use his old self was in a month, as such he prepared accordingly. While he was a child, all his 34,000 clones shut down except for one. This clone went to a meeting that Zeik started summoning all the Kages to form an alliance after him and Shinta located the Zetsumei hideout, the uni-mind which was busy protecting the planet from ZK slicing it in half with lightning after he joined Zetsumei gave the clone the information he, Zeik and Akarui journeyed to the Volcanic Plains to fight Zetsumei who was recovering from the strike against Mahk-X, the fight resulted in Zetsumei fleeing from the scene after Mahk-X destroyed the entire place with a swing of The Master's Sword. Eventually his student of whom he did not like very much, Bloom Han. challenged him to a fight. He returned to his normal 21 year old self and killed Bloom. Using this as a window of opprotunity he gathered some rag tag shinobi to journey to the negaverse where Zetsumei went to start Unicron. The groups objective was to plant pieces of Mahk-X's snot which was pieces of the Ultimate Nullifier throughout the planet. The group failed at the hands of Zetsumei, and Eventually Mahk-X's powers were absorbed and replicated by Unicron. Here Mahk-X was imprisoned until Shinta and Tajsa freed him using her soul energy. Now was the time to strike Unicron before he became complete. As such Shinta and Mahk-X fused, with the help of all the people Vash absorbed in the past to form Shahk Steinguard. They fought Unicron valiantly but failed only to get forced out of the Negaverse by his might. Returning to Vescrutia, Mahk-X sent his clone into space to fight Unicron with a group of other Shinobi while he powered up his countermeasure, a being of absolute good, Primus of whom he called Unicrons brother. Now the battle rages on between the members of Vescrutia and Unicron while the uni-mind is waiting for ZK and Zeik to finish their fight so that they may join Primus and stand a chance of defeating the cosmic god. Powers and Abillities Mahk-X is a Kage of a village, it is obvious that his power is recognized by a vast amount of people for him to be placed in such a seat. He is also recognized by a supreme number of Advocates of other planets to serve as the Master of Earth. Like most Kage's of Vescrutia Mahk-X has a wide array of abilities in his arsenal, he learned most of these over a period of 1000 years making him a deadly foe. Kekkei Genkai Carbon Infusion: A very advanced earth release that allows the user to mentally control carbon atoms of all things. Initially a member of the Michio clan can use this to alter stone to create diamond, but through training Mahk-X has used his kekkei genkai to control the carbon atoms of all things even turning a table into a diamond table, or exploding someone in a series of diamonds. He once compressed a human being into a diamond ring. He also rearranged the limbs of an individual for his sheer amusement. Diamond Eye: Mahk-X's left eye grants him the ability to see the carbon structure of all beings, he also has a degree of enhanced sight. He told Kay-no one day when he said that he could stand atop his house and use his diamond eye to see the back of his own head. Whether he was joking or not was unknown, but the advanced sight of his eye is constantly used. When he was fighting Jeff Stringer who blinded his average sight he used his diamond eye to maintain a constant lock on him at all times. He admitted that his diamond eye carbon vision is better than his regular human vision, but with it on all the time he cant see his wife's beauty. Only he out of the entire Michio clan was born with this power. Such was the mark of damnation Seismic Energy: Mahk-X has advanced his Kekkei Genkai to a state where he can harness and manipulate the energy that causes earthquakes. The appearance of this energy is green and it was first put to use to fire in concussive blasts that could reduce villages to rubble, now every time his muscles move it is powered by seismic energy amplifying his ordinary muscle movements 100 times their own rate. An ordinary punch from Mahk-X can cleave a mountain in two pieces. Atlas Strength: 'Mahk-X's base strength is superhuman, but when he is using his chakra to improve it he calls it Atlas Strength, that's because when Mahk-X is at max chakra he can lift the entire globe for ten minutes. When he runs out of chakra his strength is still vast just not as powerful as it is when his chakra is maxed out. When he fights opponents he uses half of his power so that he does not kill them in one blow. '''Geass: ' Mahk-X obtained his geass from L.L when he joined the Twilight Village. He calls his geass the power of "Absolute Influence", in short his geass can manipulate the probability of all things by maintaining a constant eye focus upon them. Once the probability of it is increased he can make it happen. To manipulate living things he must look them in their eyes, which he most likely does by telekeneticly forcing their eyes open. In order to influence evens that may alter the cosmos he must give up a part of his soul, he has already given up his happiness and his love for friends. '''The Power Cosmic: The most prominent of Mahk-X's ability lie with his cosmic power. Its full extent is not yet unknown but it increased his abilities to spacial heights, allowing him to effortlessly keep up with individuals such as Hisoka Yuudai who has all the Cosmic Power in the Cosmos. The Master remarked to Mahk-X that cosmic power is in quantities, the more of it you have the stronger you are. Mahk-X has :Telekenesis: Mahk-X has developed a high degree of mental power, he uses this frequently and is capable of incapacitating a weakling with sheer mental force. :Chrono Kenesis: Mahk-X has developed a high degree of time control it is so great that he can create a separate space time continuum to freeze others in. He calls this energy chrono chakra. :Molecular Manipulation: Mahk-X has developed a higher degree of carbon infusion, he can break down atomic structure and reconstruct it elsewhere, he can also scramble the molecules of individuals by applying the Power Cosmic to their beings. :Destruction: While training with the Master who remarked that Mahk-X was a destructive being the destructive power of Mahk-X's power cosmic is high allowing him to form concussive blasts of the energy or power it with his punches allowing him to destroy and delete whatever it touches. He has destroyed the planet with a blast of the Power Cosmic. Techniques and Abilities Master Earthbender: Mahk-X is a master earth bender, capable of making spires skyscrapers high with a fick of his wrist. This is partly due to his telekeneis and his kekkei genkai that makes him so adept at this technique. Taijutsu Master: Mahk-X is often remarked for his Taijutsu specialty, he created his own fighting style that allowed him to fuse seismic energy with his body that would accelerate his muscles beyond mortal comprehension. Some of his notable Taijutsu techniques include: :Global Fist- Mahk-X would charge his fist full of the Power Cosmic, and punch the opponent sending them flying in any given direction. This punch, if fully charged could send an individual flying for miles on end. :Mahk Fist- Mahk-X would appear in front of his opponent striking a hyuuga like stance with his fists clenched building up an immense load of cosmic energy. He would then unload hundreds of concentrated punches to the individual, the final punch would cause the opponent to explode violently reducing them to nothing. :Unstoppable Giga Force- This technique can only be accessible after Mahk-X has fused with Groudon. Mahk-X manifests cosmic energy and diamonds on his left side turning it into a apartment sized massive diamond arm that corresponds with his movements, he then does the same with his right arm but it is made out of molten lava as hot as the sun. He then takes off towards the opponent and punches them to oblivion. Ninjutsu Expert: 'Mahk-X does not prefer to use ninjutsu since it consumes so much chakra and stamina which he does not have much of. However, his ninjutsu is designed to kill the opponent in the fastest quickest way possible. Usually after using these techniques Mahk-X is rather tired and requires rest. Some of his notable techniques include: :'Gaia Cannon- Mahk-X after completing a series of hand signs would extend his palm towards the opponent, he would then unleash a condensed beam of cosmic energy flying at the foe at high speeds. This move, if taken head on destroys the opponent. It's destructive capabilities are on a global scale, capable of making damages so large it can be seen from space. Mahk-X can only fire two of these at full power before tiring. At half strength he can fire five : :Crimson Devastation- Mahk-X would use all of his chakra to gather as much cosmic energy as he can from his cosmic base and compress it into a ball no bigger than a nickel. :Using all of his strength, he crushes it letting the destructive energies flow from his palm. : :World Breaker- Mahk-X's signature ninjutsu technique. Mahk-X would make his way to the core of vescrutia. In the core of the planet he would seize control of the earths seismic energies and carbon structure transforming its mantle into a sheet of silver diamonds. Instantly millions of sky scraper sized diamond arms would erupt all around the target foe/foes and aim to crush them to oblivion. Shinigami Techniques Expert: 'Mahk-X is well versed in the Shinigami techniques he has obtained bankai in a short period of time and boasts massive spiritual pressure. He does say that these techniques are not his preferred style of combat, he just learned them because it looked cool. :'Massive Spiritual Pressure: 'Mahk-X has massive spiritual pressure that takes the form of crimson energies much like the power cosmic. Since the power cosmic amplifies all of the users current abilities to exponential heights his Shinigami powers were amplified as well. His spiritual pressure destroys whatever it touches and is capable of eradicating the immediate area upon release. : : : :'Kido Expert: '''Mahk-X has said that he can use up to level 81 bakudo without the incantation, he taught Walter Hellsing to do the same. '''Genius Intellect: Before being immersed with the intelligence of the cosmos, Mahk-X had a genius intellect capable of exploiting the weaknesses in his opponents and overcoming situations where he clearly had a disadvantage. Often times individuals like Akarui Yami come to him for knowledge on powers that Mahk-X does not even have himself. He also was able to teach a genius like Vash Steinguard most of all he knew. His intellect makes him a highly perceptive combatant and a formidable foe on the mental plane. Enhanced Durability:Mahk-X atlas strength is almost matched by his durability. Because his bones are laced with diamond and seismic energy flows through them he can take a multitude of blows. He was able to survive a direct hit from the azure flame of Zuki Manktako which was boasted to burn through whatever it touches. He also survived an Amakakeru ryu no hirmakei from Kay-no at point blank range only to suffer no injury. Mahk-X told Tajsa that his ultimate weakness aside from fighting women and the cold is "weird powers", he had a difficulty fighting Tigen, Pumpkinhead and Khrona. All of whom he classified to have "weird powers". Weapons and Tools Despite his disdain for using weapons, Mahk-X has some weapons in his arsenal that he is rather adept with and uses only in dire situations. ::::: Category:List of Characters